Perks
The world of Entry Point requires skilled criminals. You being one will require an array of skills and other things to know. Starting off, you know pretty much nothing. Going through all of the missions will allow you to learn how to become a better criminal. It can be difficult for you to decide which skill to invest time on learning. This article will tell you what each and every single skill does and how it might help you. Please note that this isn't a complete list. There are several other perks that really don't matter, so take your time to discover those, too! The Skill Tree Now knowing which skills are available couldn't possibly be useful unless you know where to spend it, right? To access the menu, just click the "Skills" button and you will access the skill tree. It will look just like the one on the right. If it is the first time you access it, and you're not a thief, you will have the correct starting perk. But enough with learning what does what. Time to get into the real part of learning skills: what they do and how they will help you on any mission that Halcyon will assign to you! Major Perks Halcyon doesn't just hire anybody. They hire a lowlife like you. Likewise, you will have a starting perk that you get to chose when customizing your character for the first time. Once with enough skill points, you can spend some on only ONE other major perk. * Art of Steal (Thief) ** Abilities *** Unlock Lockpicks *** +10% Disguise Effectiveness ** Helpful in stealth missions * Combat Mastery (Mercenary) ** Abilities *** Allows two "Weapon Mastery" perks *** +40% Health *** +40% Stamina ** Helpful in loud missions * Demolitions Expert (Engineer) ** Abilities *** Unlocks C4 *** -40% Armor Weight ** Helpful in loud missions * Prodigy (Hacker) ** Abilities *** Unlocks keycard scrambler *** Can hack computer systems ** Helpful in stealth and loud missions Weapon Mastery Perks Weapon masteries give you an advantage over a certain type of weapon. Unless you have the Combat Mastery perk, you can only take one. Each mastery has an initial reward that not only increases your skill for that type of weapon, but also give you access to secondary rewards that will increase your selected weapon damage by 10% each. * Heavy Weapons Mastery ** Initial reward: -50% weapon weight with heavy weapons ** Helpful in loud * Pistol Mastery ** Initial reward: +25% Reload Speed with pistols ** Helpful in stealth and loud * Rifle Training ** Initial reward: -40% spread with rifles ** Helpful in loud * Shotgun Mastery ** Initial reward: +50% intimidation range with shotguns ** Helpful in stealth * SMG Mastery ** Initial reward: -2 concealment cost with SMGs ** Helpful in stealth * Sniper Mastery ** Initial reward: Sniper rounds penetrate SWAT's ballisitic equipment ** Helpful in loud Minor Perks Minor perks help you in a mission. They can unlock certain equipment, give an extra amount of skill, and one of them can even make you answer two radios (without it, you can answer only one)! Learn them well, and spend some time investing for some of those perks! * Firebug ** Unlocks blowtorch ** Helpful in stealth and loud * Steady Aim ** Can fire and run with the weapon you have a mastery for ** Helpful in loud * Hidden Reserves ** Unlocks ammo vest ** Helpful in loud * Dexterity ** Can reload and run with the weapon you have a mastery for ** Helpful in loud * Hidden Weapons ** Unlocks holsters ** Helpful in loud * Deception ** Can answer two radios ** Helpful in stealth * Surveilance State ** Unlocks *** Microcams *** Trackers ** Can see people in the last camera seen ** Helpful in stealth * Interference ** Can *** Loop basic cameras *** Disable dome cameras ** Helpful in stealth * Precision Drilling ** Can deceive broken locks *** You can close doors that have been drilled *** People near the door will still notice it's broken ** Helpful in stealth * Advanced Deterrent ** Unlocks proximity mines ** Helpful in loud * Explosive Entry ** Unlocks breaching charges ** Helpful in stealth Category:Browse Category:Tactics